Les lions VKOOK
by Klaroline28
Summary: Tout les ans Taehyung allait au parc animalier voir les lions mais comment il avait pu lier une relation aussi forte et destructrice ainsi ? VKOOK - BTS
1. Chapter 1

Tout les ans Taehyung allait au parc animalier voir les lions mais comment il avait pu lier une relation aussi forte et destructrice ainsi ?

VKOOK~~~

Cette année, les parents du petit Kim Taehyung avaient céder à sa demande. Chaque année, en été, il demandait à aller voir les lions, étant un grand fan de ces félins. Jamais ses parents n'avaient céder mais cette année ayant bien le temps, il avait finalement acceptés rendant Taehyung plus qu'heureux.

Ils avaient prévus d'y aller mi-juillet, il ferait beau, Taehyung aurait presque huit ans, il devenait grand et commençait à bien savoir ce qu'il pouvait et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Évidemment, Taehyung n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout prévoir à l'avance. Après tout, il avait même déjà planifié son avenir. Il serait une idole ! Il en avait d'ailleurs parlé à ses parents qui avaient rit sur le moment, ne le prenant pas très au sérieux.

Il avait déjà préparé ses vêtements, prenant un petit short et un simple t-shirt, il avait également prit ses chaussures de marche. Mais ne parlons pas de son sac qui était déjà prêt également. Taehyung avait déjà prévu ses biscuits, son petit appareil photo et sa bouteille était dans le réfrigérateur depuis une semaine environ.

Le jour du départ, Taehyung était plus qu'excité ! Il s'était levé 2 heures avant le réveil de ses parents et avait passé son temps à ranger ses affaires et à regarder des dessins animés à la télévision. Quand son père descendit enfin préparer le café pour sa femme et lui, il fut étonné de voir son fils devant la télévision déjà préparé, son sac près de lui et habillé avant tout le monde alors que lorsqu'il devait le conduire à l'école, il était toujours le dernier à être prêt.

-Taehyung ?

-Oui, Appa ?

-Dis-moi, tu es prêt fort tôt, il me semble ?

-Je ne voulais pas me lever en retard ! répondit-il innocemment.

-Je vois. Tu as fais ton lit ?

-Fais.

-Brossé tes dents ?

-Fais.

-Mangé ?

-Fais.

-Prit ta bouteille.

-Fais, répondit-il en rigolant.

Ce petit jeu avec son Appa l'amusait beaucoup. Il aimait beaucoup voir ses parents fiers de lui ! Son père l'approcha et le chatouilla vite fait avant de s'enfoncer dans la cuisine.

-Bien, on se dépêche dans ce cas. Ce serait dommage que tu rates les lions, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit Taehyung répondit en grognant de mécontentement ce qui fit sourire son père. L'admiration de son fils pour ses bêtes-là le surprendra toujours. Sa femme et lui n'avaient pourtant jamais rien fait pour qu'il soit aussi fasciné par elles.

Quand la mère du petit brun descendit, elle ne fut au contraire de son mari, pas du tout étonnée de voir son fils prêt. Elle savait que depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, s'il n'était pas prêt, il devait sûrement mourir ou presque dans son lit. Elle se dépêcha donc également ne voulant pas mettre son fils en colère.

-VKOOK-

Pendant tout le trajet vers le parc animalier, le petit garçon avait chanté avec sa mère les titres phares du moment qui passaient à la radio. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tout les trois bien rit sur les notes hautes de Taehyung.

Lors de la ballade, il ne cessait de s'extasier sur les différents animaux et demandait toujours une photo à ses parents. Il aimait être prit en photo, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle mais il aimait également prendre en photo les animaux. Il aimait tout simplement les souvenirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les félins tant aimés par Taehyung, ce dernier eut de suite des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils étaient tellement beaux, tellement puissants mais également tellement ennuyants puisqu'ils étaient entrain de dormir. Taehyung fut déçut de ne pas les voir bouger, se disputer, courir,... Comme dans les émissions animalière. Malgré tout, il resta le nez coller à la vitre à attendre.

-Eomma, Eomma ! Regarde, ils sont là ! Les lions, ils sont là ! Dépêche !

Un petit garçon, encore plus petit que lui colla également son nez à la vitre pour admirer les félins.

-Roh mais c'est pas vrai. Aller bouges !

Il grogna pour montrer l'exemple ce qui fit rire le brun. L'autre garçon se tourna vers lui, voulant lui demander pourquoi il rigolait mais Taehyung se mit lui aussi à grogner. Ils commencèrent donc à grogner ensemble et bizarrement les lions se mirent également à grogner, accompagnant les deux garçons qui furent plus qu'heureux.

-Eomma ! T'as vu ça ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Leurs mères respectives se mirent à rire des deux garçons déjà similaires sur bien des points et elles s'échangèrent un regard et surent de suite qu'elles aillaient bien s'entendre tout comme leurs fils.

Ce fut le début d'une grande amitié qui lia les deux familles. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amitié pour les deux garçons ?


	2. Chapter 2

L'année des neuf ans du petit Taehyung, ils retournèrent tout les trois au parc animalier. Comme l'an passé, le petit garçon était près à l'avance et avait même déjà prit la liberté d'envoyer un message à la maman de son ami pour les prévenir qu'il était prêt.

Le brun avait lié une grande amitié avec le petit garçon du parc animalier même si celui-ci était de 2 ans son cadet. Il s'amusait donc à le charrier sur sa taille notamment mais également sur le fait que celui-ci devait l'appeler « Hyung » mais qu'il avait encore du mal à le prononcer. Du coup, il avait également des difficultés avec le prénom Taehyung ce qui fit qu'il surnommait désormais le brun TaeTae.

TaeTae était d'ailleurs très impatient de retrouver son ami, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis quelques mois. Ses parents n'habitant pas la porte à côté, ils préféraient donc que les deux garçons se voient pendant les vacances. Les grandes vacances étaient donc l'occasion rêvée pour le revoir.

Les parents du petit Taehyung descendirent donc pour s'apprêter à leur tour alors que celui-ci était près depuis une bonne heure au moins. Ils firent chacun un bisou sur le front de leur fils et allèrent se servir une tasse de café. Lorsque l'heure de partir fut arrivée, Taehyung était déjà dans la voiture avec sa ceinture et dans son petit siège auto pour les enfants. Sa peluche lion que son ami lui avait offert pour Noël à côté de lui et son sac également. Il n'attendait donc plus que ses parents.

-VKOOK-

Le trajet se passa dans le calme. Depuis que le brun connaissait son ami, il était devenu très calme lors des trajets en voiture sachant que les parents de celui-ci était vite stressé, il avait failli pleurer quand ceux-ci lui avaient criés dessus la première fois car il était trop agité dans la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Taehyung attendit patiemment à l'entrée son ami et ses parents, son sac à dos à sa place, sa peluche dans un bras, son appareil photo dans l'autre avec la sangle autour du cou pour être sûr de ne pas le faire tomber. Il était donc prêt jusqu'aux os. Il avait revêtu la même tenue que l'an passé et avait convenu avec son ami, qu'il ferait pareil.

Quand il vit celui-ci s'approcher tenant sa peluche à lui et la main de sa mère, le brun s'agita de suite commençant déjà à crier le nom du petit garçon.

-Jungkookie ! Jungkookie ! Par ici ! Dépêche-toi !

Le petit Jungkook lâcha donc la main de sa mère et couru vers son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués ! Comme promis, il avait remit son petit chapeau et ses belles chaussures rouges ne pouvant plus mettre le reste puisqu'il avait tout de même grandit.

-TaeTae !

Jungkook avait tellement manqué à Taehyung que celui-ci avait donc convenu avec ses deux bras que plus jamais il lâchait le châtain. Plus jamais, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il ne laissa donc pas son ami dire bonjour à ses propres parents.

-Mais voyons Tae, laisse donc Jungkook respirer, tu veux.

-Ça ne me dérange pas Madame Kim, répondit le châtain les joues rouges de bonheur.

Celle-ci sourit et lança un regard à la mère de Jungkook qui voulait tout dire. Elles savaient bien qu'une grande amitié était partie pour ses deux-là et qu'ils s'adoraient.

Le petit Taehyung lâcha à contre cœur Jungkook mais à la place, il lui prit la main et l'amena donc vers le parc. Mais avant cela, les deux mères firent une photo de leur fils ensemble.

-VKOOK-

La journée se passa à merveille pour les deux familles, ils avaient vu beaucoup d'animaux et le parc avait un peu changé. Des singes avaient été ajoutés ainsi que des pandas roux. La mère Jeon en avait d'ailleurs été ravie de ce changement. Mais maintenant était venu l'heure d'aller voir les lions pour les deux petits garçons qui n'attendaient plus que ça. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les félins, à la plus grande joie des deux amis qui couraient déjà vers eux.

Comme l'année passée, ils collèrent leurs nez à la vitre et lâchèrent leurs mains pour plus de facilités à montrer les différents lions qu'ils voyaient. Cette année, ils en avaient même ajoutés deux qui se battaient assez souvent rajoutant de la joie aux deux garçons.

Les parents quant à eux, restèrent un peu en retrait, préférant laisser les enfants profiter et parler pendant ce temps-là. Ils se confièrent leurs inquiétudes. Pour les Kim, Taehyung continuait à dire vouloir être une idole plus tard et les Jeon avaient peur du manque de socialisation du petit Jungkook.

-VKOOK-

Au soir, les deux familles décidèrent donc d'aller dans un petit restaurant pas loin du parc manger ensemble. Les deux garçons, restèrent l'un près de l'autre, discutant toujours des lions dont ils étaient fous amoureux. Lorsqu'ils avaient un besoin pressant, ils s'accompagnaient l'un l'autre aux toilettes sans même se tracasser ni se lâcher la main. À croire que celles-ci étaient collées.

-Eomma, Jungkookie peut venir dormir à la maison ? demanda le brun lorsqu'ils furent de retour.

-Mais Taehyung, tu sais qu'on a plus de matelas.

-Il aura qu'à dormir dans mon lit ! Avec moi, répondit Taehyung innocemment.

La mère Kim se tourna vers la mère de Jungkook qui haussa les épaules.

-Bien, d'accord dans ce cas.

TaeTae et Jungkookie se sourirent de bonheur et rigolèrent de joie. Rien ne pouvait entraver ce moment entre eux deux. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble mais également de dormir dans le même lit.

C'était définitivement une belle amitié qui liait les deux garçons mais est-ce que ça pouvait durer ?


End file.
